


[Podfic] The Daughters of Eve

by flosculatory



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Biblical References, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Canon, beautifully angry women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/pseuds/flosculatory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Mallorie Miles Cobb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Daughters of Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Daughters of Eve](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19315) by weatherfront. 



> My first offering for Rarepair Winter: the Mal POV speech you never knew you needed.

**Length:** 34:57  
**Size:** 32 MB  
**Download/Listen:** [link to mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/956docscpvdaipy/The+Daughters+of+Eve.mp3)


End file.
